Object of My Obsession Part II
by Felidae Silvestris
Summary: The second part of my previous Utena story: The aftermath of the relationship between Utena and Anshi
1. Recap

**Title:** Object of My Obsession Part Two

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Chapter:** Recap

Two young high school students. One art project. Two supportive family members. One angry adoptive mother. One recipe for romance and disaster. The mathematical formula is, alas, non-existent. However, a demand for more has been recognized and this new story will be written, however sporadically. So, here's the actual recap, rather than my very cryptic one:

Art student Himemiya Anshi has a crush on her fellow art student, Tenoh Utena and vice versa, Utena's crush unknown to Anshi but not vice versa. The two of them are assigned to create portraits of each other that capture the other's essence. Utena invites Anshi over to work on the project and reveals that she knows about Anshi's crush and shares her feelings. The two sleep together, come out to Anshi's family, and set in motion a little problem. Anshi's adoptive mother is furious and disowns Anshi. That night, Anshi runs away to the park, in the rain. Utena finds her and they go back to Utena's apartment. Anshi's brother Yamato appears to yell at his distraught sister for running away and Utena banishes him from her apartment.

The story ended there due to my own lack of proper mood in which to write more. But, as this mood seems to have reappeared, I will try, to the best of my ability to examine what happened in the gaps left by the beginning of the story. I hope that this will appease those of my readers who demanded an actual end and wanted to know what happened outside of our pair of star-crossed lovers. Not, that they were actually star-crossed as that would turn this into a tragedy, which it wasn't supposed to be.

While I'm at it, I just thought I'd say that some of you need to check out my other works, which are not, sadly, as accomplished as the original Object of My Obsession, but are working their way towards being finished, however long that may take.


	2. Art Project

**Title:** Object of My Obsession Part Two

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Chapter:** The Art Project

(Utena's POV)

While I did not expect rave reviews of my portrait of Anshi, I also did not expect our teacher to absolutely hate it. She said something to the effect of "If you are going to paint a sorrowful portrait, at least make an effort to make the whole thing fit together. Your choice of background did not fit with the initial portrait." I would probably have to agree with that statement as the background, rather than Anshi herself, portrayed an air of inner joy.

Anshi's project, however, captured the heart of our teacher when she turned me into a knight in shining armor, so to speak. The only problem with the image, our teacher said, was a demonic specter floating in the eyes. Something I too, noticed and Anshi said was what she saw and heard when I banished her brother from my apartment.

Both portraits ended up in my, now our, apartment, hanging on opposite sides of the dining room. They mirror each other with their depiction of our relationship, both perfect and stormy. It's been a battle of wills, between Anshi's adoptive mother, Natsuko and me. She, wanting her daughter to be straight and me, wanting Anshi to be who she really is.

In the beginning, there were several breakdowns of both nervousness and relief; family and friends; school and home life. But now, in the wake of all of that sorrow, lives only the little imperfections of her neatness and my mess.

(Anshi's POV)

Upon entering what has become my home, I listen for the telltale noises of Utena, working in our studio or watching TV. Neither enters my ears, only the soft sounds of my breathing. I frown slightly, glancing down at my watch.

She should be home by now.

I set down my bag and head into the kitchen, preparing to make some dinner, and wait for my way-ward lover to return. Soon, the sounds and smells of sizzling meat and vegetables fill the small apartment, along with the soft music that plays from the living room.

I move into the dining room after setting the food to simmer and study, for the millionth time, the portraits Utena and I painted of each other. They aren't huge, but my brother did hand-deliver them to the art room at school because we couldn't risk them being destroyed on the subway. The portrait of Utena will probably always be my favorite of my art works, and the one I will criticize least in the future. Okay, so the eyes don't match the rest of the picture, but they do capture Utena's inner demon that only appears when she's being over-protective of me. I have never seen those eyes turned on me, the demon always seems to be exorcised when she looks at me.

The sound of the front door opening signals Utena's return, but I don't move from the spot in front of my painting. I can hear her enter the room, something in her hand crinkling as she moves toward me.

"Not entranced again, Hime-sama?" she asks as she sets whatever she's holding on the low-lying table.

"As always, my prince." I turn to face her, smiles meeting. Flowers wrapped in green tissue paper lay on the table, obviously her reason for being late. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Ah, but dessert should always come first." Her arms wrap around me as our lips meet in a sweet kiss. This, I think, is always home.


End file.
